icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GabbyE298/Random Thoughts
This blog post may be a bit...unusual and off-topic most of the time. See, I'm on a sugar rush due to the two packs of candy I downed in two days, so...yeah. It was chocolate. Let's start off with what I'm doing right now: I'm currently listening to Kelly Clarkson's Sunce U Been Gone, waiting for a Runner Runner lyric video to load, chewing on really hard candy that tastes like coffee, trying to think of something to add to my book (link to blog post containing prologue and first half of chater one), and, well, writing this. It's a pretty boring day. Oh, and my aunt is in my room, using her laptop because they don't have any Internet at her new house house. But considering she's a computer buff, she'll probably have Wi-Fi by tomorrow. /// Is normal to have 4 crushes? Guy 1 codename: Green (I'm pretty sure it's his favorite color, and it suits him) Guy 2 codename: Spotlight (He has a very bright future in dancing) Guy 3 codename: Dentist (His mom's a dentist) Guy 4: Josh Hutcherson I'm not really supposed to have crushes yet (at least according to my parents) but it's not like I want a boyfriend. I just admire these guys. :) Green because he's the smartest boy in my class, one of the most handsome, undeniably funny, loved by many, and manages to stay down-to-earth. Spotlight because I love the way he dances, the way he jokes around, and I find his confidence appealing. Dentist because he is extremely funny, sociable, and the second hottest guy in the world. The first is Josh Hutcherson. He seems really nice, I love his movies, he's funny, and, well, he's very attractive. I'm not going to lie here: If I had to choose between a guy I've loved for a decade or Josh Hutcherson, I'd pick Josh Hutcherson. It's a shame he's six years older than me. /// Oh! I know! I'll make a playlist! GABBY'S GUILTY PLEASURE PLAYLIST: #Happily Ever After - He Is We #How To Love - Lil' Wayne #Girlfriend remix- Avril Lavigne ft. Lil Mama #Gonna Get Over You - Sara Bareilles #Amazing Love - Candy Pearson #Got My Girls - Tiffany Dunn #He Used to Love Me - The McClymonts #Temporary Home - Carrie Underwood #This is Really Happening - Taylor Swift #Courage - Orianthi ft. Lacey #Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars #That's What You Get - Paramore #Use Somebody - Pixie Lott cover #Drops of Jupiter - Taylor Swift cover #Crash Your Party - Karmin #Breathe (2am) - Anna Nalick #Stick Around - Ariana Grande and Graham Philipps #Stars Tonight - Lady Antebellum #Happily Never After - Megan and Liz #Happy Birthday - The Click Five #There's Your Trouble - Dixie Chicks #Cinderella - The Cheetah Girls #Uncharted - Sara Bareilles #I Want You Back - Jackson 5 #So Yesterday - Hilary Duff #September - Daughtry #Ever Ever After - Jordan Pruitt cover #Brought Up That Way - Taylor Swift (seriously, this song will make you cry) #Just A Dream - Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie cover #How We Do This - Sterling Knight #On The Line - Demi Lovato ft. The Jonas Brothers #Generation Love - Jennette McCurdy #Fighter - Christina Aguilera #Candles - Hey Monday #World of Chances - Demi Lovato #Biggest Fan - Nick Jonas #Just That Girl - Drew Seeley #Acting Out - Ashley Tisdale #Fly Away - The Cheetah Girls #Scars - Allison Iraheta #Starstruck - Lady Gaga #Stuck Like Glue - Candyland #Just an Old Boyfriend - Kaci Brown #Future Love - Kristina Debarge #Hey Juliet - LMNT #While You Were Sleeping - Casting Crowns #Take Me Out of the Dark - Gary Valenciano #Things That People Say - Lady Antebellum #Miss Popularity - Jordan Pruitt #The Harold Song - Ke$ha Yes, I love a lot of songs. My problem, not yours. Let me guess, practically no one read the whole list, right? Yeah, I'm onto you! /// Does anyone here like Unfriendable.com? Well, if you do, let me share some of my favorite photos there. :) 07b878e19a0ee650cc617b2221ffc751.jpg 20110109122242a523ec29a897220df7e36477dac76f96.jpg 201101140311134eb4a38aaf41300163957cb9a0154e6a.jpg unfriendable.com_46227_1328837401.jpg unfriendable.com_74612_1328724005.jpg unfriendable.com_79196_1328742006.jpg unfriendable.com_79364_1328925607.jpg unfriendable_73900_1325899802.jpg unfriendable_72268_1325554202.jpg unfriendable_73103_1325804406.jpg unfriendable_74159_1325988010.jpg unfriendable.com_71436_1328648406.jpg unfriendable_74464_1325980808.jpg unfriendable_71794_1325462409.jpg unfriendable_74674_1325973607.jpg unfriendable_76472_1327183209.jpg unfriendable_76490_1327093206.jpg /// Yeah. That's about it. Haveta go now - I need to buy more candy. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts